Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział dwa - droga do nieba cz.3
Wróciłem do hotelu, Electra wtoczyła się cicho na parking, byłem pod wrażeniem jakim cudem tak stary samochód jest utrzymany w tak świetnej kondycji. Pomyślałem że pierwsze co zrobię to przemaluję ją, czarny był zbyt ponurym kolorem, a w dodatku w schowku znalazłem papiery samochodu które informowały jasno że był błękitny, ale został pomalowany na czarno. Gdy wjechałem windą na górę powitał mnie Riff, - Gdzie byłeś? - Poznałem nowego... przyjaciela, jutro musimy być pod barem "Skytrain". - Po jaką cholerę?, jest bodajże dziesięć tańszych miejsc. - Mamy powiedzieć Flash'owi jak wygląda armia w schronach, wybijają oni pustkowia i trzeba ich zatrzymać, możesz iść ze mną albo zostać. - Pójdę, przyjaciół się nie opuszcza. - Dzięki, a teraz lecimy do "Skytrain" na kolację, zawołaj dziewczyny, ja stawiam. - Cośty taki chojny?, swędzą cie kapsle? - Nie, pomogłem... jemu i dostałem trzy tysiaki. - Co ku*wa!, skąd?! - Powiem ci w barze, dobra? dziewczyny też mogły by posłuchać. Riff poszedł po Atom i Ninę a ja odłożyłem część kapsli do sejfu, nie chciałem dopuścić do tego żeby wszystko zostało "przechulane" w tym miejscu. Po paru minutach byliśmy już na dole, a ja otworzyłem Electrę. - Co ty stary robisz?!, ukradłeś go czy co?! - Zdobyłem, ten wóz zabrałem z pustyni, jest prawie nowiutki... - I strasznie ponury. dokończyła Atom, - Z wszystkich kolorów musiałeś wziąść czarny? - Był tylko jeden, pakujcie się, jedziemy do baru. - Szczerze czuję niechęć do tego wozu, Riff nie wyglądał jakby powiedzial to nieumyślnie, ale po chwili wszyscy chwalili samochód, Atom szczególnie podobała się linia i przetłoczenia samochodu, Nina chwaliła wygodę a Riff silnik. Po bezproblemowej jeździe dojechaliśmy, postawiłem wszystkim porządną kolację i zacząłem opowiadać. - ... I wtedy powiedział że mogę wziąść Electrę, bo nie chce żeby ją rozkradziono, a następnie powiedział że zawsze będzie w pobliżu. - Sprawia wrażenie miłego, równie dobrze mógł sobie zabrać wóz. Atom zaczęła jako pierwsza. - Nie sądzę, jego samochód ma nawet nazwę, Kapitan Wolność, a on sam sprawia wrażenie jakby go kochał. - Musi, wkońcu nazwał swój samochód, więc raczej jest sprawiedliwy, dał ci amunicję, i trzy tysiaki a na dodatek auto. - Powinniśmy się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Reszta się zgodziła, ja też, wprawdzie był tajemniczy ale i bardzo... normalny jak na świat w którym żył. Pojechaliśmy do hotelu a gdy wszyscy rozeszli się włączyłem radio, - Dzisiaj swoją działalność zakończyła rodzina Galiero, powodem tego było wyeliminowanie jej niedobitków poprzez Bulletstorm'a i Mutt'a, w całej Nowej Equestri działa jeszcze pięć rodzin, które cieszą się na wieść o tym. Vinyl została zastąpiona przez Pinkie, - Teraz zaczynamy informację z szlaków konwojów, RR66 nie wyrusza na trasę z Cytadeli do Nowego Ponyville, za dwa dni ponieważ w okolicach Stealattle stracono kontakt z RR65, istnieje duże niebezpieczeństwo zapory w tym mieście. Ostatnie co nadał to informację o użyciu broni energetycznej. Konwój 300S wyrusza w trasę do Cancerlot DC z Cytadeli B., za trzy dni w związku z tym że praca została przerwana przez nalot NEA, który zniszczył sporo sprzętu użytkowego, między innymi dwie ciężarówki. Znowu wkroczyła Vinyl, - Informacje z Pustkowi są niepokojące, NEA przesuneło się o dziesięć kilometrów od Cancerlot DC, miasto zostaje dziennie ostrzeliwywane i jest stale nękane nalotami, Shining Armor wraz z częścią oddziałów stara się utrzymać pozycję, przejęcie Cancerlotu będzie oznaczało klęskę obrońców, miasto wytrzyma prawdopodobnie pół roku, chyba że do walki zostanie wprowadzona broń pancerna. Wyłączyłem radio, i stwierdziłem że Flash miał rację, wygląda to niewesoło. - Cholera, Riff musimy pomóc jakoś, powiedzmy im co wiemy a potem do RGPN i dowiedzmy się czegoś logicznego o TRB. - Masz rację, musimy zatrzymać nam podobnych. - Kimaj, musimy im jutro powiedzieć co wiemy. - Branoc, Mutt. - Branoc. Nad ranem wstalismy, zawiozłem wóz do lakiernika i zapłaciłem pięćset kapsli. Potem zjedliśmy z Riffem w "Skytrain", jedyne co nas niepokoiło to spadek napięcia, po kwadransie z piskiem opon zatrzymała się kolumna złorzona z dwóch Bronco i jednego Imperiala z 2059, z wspomnianego Imperiala wyskoczył Flash, - Ruchy chłopaki, do wozu, mamy przepier*olone! - Co jest? - Wyjaśnię wam, w drodze, wsiadajcie. Spakowaliśmy się do Imperiala, jego wnętrze było wielkie jak czołg, i luksusowe niczym moja Electra. - Więc, energię dostarcza nam elektrownia parę kilometrów stąd, dopóki jest nasza wszystko gra ale Rebelsi postanowili nas wkur*ić, i mają naszą elektrownię!, zabili strażników i wysadzili bramę! - Łoł, mówiłeś że mamy im podać dane taktyczne. - Wiem, ale jak widzę mamy małą komplikację. - No raczej!, jeśli nie podamy lokalizacji RGPN to nas odetną!, chłopaki jesteście moją nadzieją, pójdziecie ze mną i pomorzecie mi ich wybić, dobra? - Spoko może być, lubie se kogoś czasem zastrzelić... - Riff błagam. - Ja tylko żartuję. - Czarny ten humor jak noc. - Luz, panowie, możecie wziąść dziewczyny, i będziecie załogą czołgu "Piecemaker". - Czołgu?! Wykrzykneliśmy oboje, a Imperial zatrzymał się pod hotelem. - Tak, czołgu, a teraz lećcie i wdziejcie pancerze, i zwińcie dziewczyny. - No dobra. Polecieliśmy na górę zebralismy wszystko co było potrzebne i udaliśmy się na dół, Imperial wytrwale czekał, wsiedlismy do niego i pojechaliśmy. Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero w garażu bazy, stało tam kilka czołgów, dwie cieżarówki oraz cztery samochody. Podeszliśmy do "Piecemaker'a", był to stary Pershing w doskonałej kondycji, a gdy wchodziliśmy do niego zobaczyłem że miał dodatkowe płytki pancerne na całej powierzchni. - Mamy jechać tym przez miasto?! - Drogi zostały zamknięte, mamy czystą trasę, najprościej będzie jak pojedziecie za Roll'em. Wskazał nam starego Locusta, w wierzy siedział pegaz o żółtej sierści i czerwonej grzywie, pomachał nam i podleciał do naszego wozu. - Jestem Roll i mam przyjemność być waszym zwiadowcą. - Miło mi, jestem Mutt a to Riff, Atom i Nina. - Proszę, proszę, ekipa od demolki, to co zrobiliście stało się symbolem walki z barbażyństwem. - Powaga? - Raczej, przecierz nikt nie odważył się wystąpić przeciw nim z obawy przed żezią, a wy proszę, pierwszy atak i jebudu! - Hej, kompania ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! Wpakowaliśmy się do starego Pershing'a, a Riff odpalił radio, poleciał z niego utwór Creedence Clearwater Revival - Run Trough The Jungle. Ruszyliśmy za małym Locustem który jechał wolniej niż mógł, zastanowiłem się nad tym gdzie mogła by być Cytadela TRB i RGPN, po chwili odrzuciłem to i zacząłem myśleć że Rebelsi potrzebują... pomocy, było to epicko dziwne ale było faktem NEA zabijała ich i musieli szukać schronienia, ale to nie był powód by szantarzować Boombersów a na pewno nie był to dobry pomysł, w kolumnie jechało dziesięć czołgów, dwie ciężarówki i kilka czołgów lekkich. a na czele jechał wkur*iony Flash. Po jakimś czasie dojechaliśmy na miejsce, topografia przedstawiała się korzystnie, staliśmy za pagórkami a przednami w czymś co można by nazwać kotłem stała wielka, szara elektrownia, było pewne że nie działa ponieważ nie było słychać buczenia z lini wysokiego napięcia. Czołgi stały w równych odstępach, staliśmy tuż obok czołgu sztabowego, Flash palił cygaro. - Na co jeszcze czekamy? Zadałem pytanie które zdradzało moją niecierpliwość. - Na zmrok, uderzymy jak się ściemni. - Spoko, a skąd masz cygara? - Chcesz macha?, mam je z magazynu są tam miliony paczek El Commendante. - Nie nie palę. - Wiesz?, mają jakiś taki słodki posmak, smakuje jak wygrana. - Powaga, ile jeszcze sobie poczekamy? Spojrzał na sfatygowany zegarek i zakomunikował, - Dwie godziny, fajerwerki będą epickie, zaraz... Stevie podaj mi słuchawki. Sekundę później nadawał do reszty, - Słuchajcie, nie niszczyć budynków, zachować ostrożność, jeden grzybek już widziałem i nie zamierzam go widzieć jeszcze raz! - Musimy jakoś ich wywabić z budynków, mam granaty dymne i łzawiące, mogę im coś zasadzić. - Ile? - Czterdzieści sztuk. - Wiszę ci granaty. nie widziałem o co chodzi do momentu gdy wziął słuchawki i powiedział, - Wszyscy z piechoty do "Piecemaker'a", Mutt ma dla was łzawiące. - Serio wisisz mi granaty. - Wiem. Rozdałem granaty i zaczeliśmy czekać, po godzinie Flash wyciągnął z czołgu radio i puścił:'' ''Wagner - Die Walküre: The Ride of the Valkyries. - Jazdaaa!!! Ruszyliśmy przy dźwiękach pięknej muzyki operowej, najpierw czołgi, miażdżyły mur i przeciwników a za nimi piechota, czołgi strzelały odłamkowymi, pociski te zabijały przeciwników, nasza jednostka zmiażdżyła jednego Rebelsa, a kilku skosilismy z karabinu, czołg został trafiony, ale nic nam się nie stało, - Niech ja dorwę skur*iela! Riff obrócił wieżę i wypalił w wierzyczkę strażniczą, zwaliła się na grupkę uciekających Rebelsów, cały czas towarzyszył nam Wagner, jednak po chwili czołg z prawej strony zapalił się i wyglądał jak stos. - Tu Roll!, potrzebuję ciężkiego wsparcia bo inaczej już nie porucham! - Dalej Atom, skręć do Roll'a!, jesteśmy za niego odpowiedzialni! - Dobra! Jechalismy placem gdy do budynku wpadły łzawiące, Rebelsi wbiegali wprost pod czołg, przez co wielu zostało przerobionych na papkę, wielu skosiliśmy z karabinu i za pomocą działa. Dojechalismy na miejsce i wypaliliśmy do strażnika na murze który sprzelał z RPG-7 do Locusta, pocisk małego Locusta nie trafił ale strzał Riffa nie chybił, strzelec wyleciał w powietrze a potem pacnął na beton, przez wizjer zdawało mi się że ma kilka złamań otwartych, istotnie leżał w własnych szczątkach, kiepska śmierć pomyślałem że świat w którym żyję może mnie zabić na tysiąc i jeden sposób a ja sobie tego nie zdawałem. - Mutt, musimy wykosić tych z środka. - To nie gadaj tylko napierda*aj! Pocisk przebił się przez jednego Rebelsa i trafił wóz z ich oznaczeniem, po chwili z garażu wyjechał... Su 75!. Był cholernie niski i zwrotny, czarny jak noc z nieodłączną flagą, teraz przypiętą do masztu, odwrócił się i strzelił, - Padnij! Potem już tylko trzask i lekki podmuch, podniosłem się z bolącą głową, popatrzyłem na Riffa, mówił coś do mnie, ale ja słyszałem tylko ciszę, mimowolnie powiedziałem "Strzelaj w Su!", widocznie zrozumiał i wypalił w małą "sukę", pocisk zrykoszetował ale się nie poddawał, zobaczyłem że w pancerzu mamy przestrzelinę. Pomału docierały do mnie dźwięki, - Ta jest! zaje*ałem go! Wyjrzałem przez wizjer i zobaczyłem że Su płonie, - Genialnie!, Riff ty stary draniu! Su był ostatnim Bastonem obrony, teraz wkroczyła piechota, a my mogliśmy sobie dać spokój, otwarliśmy włazy, podziwiałem piękną pustynną noc, - Wiesz Riff, uwielbiam te noce. - A tak, są naprawde piękne, nie wiem czemu to mówię ale, o kur*a! Mutt ty krwawisz! - Co?! Popatrzyłem na grzbiet, istotnie krwawiłem w miejscu gdzie stwierdziłem że nie warto brać pancerza. - Złaź na dół!, musze ci to opatrzyć! Posłusznie zeszłem na dół a Nina zajeła się moją raną, po pary minutach wyciągneła odłamek pancerza, i wbiła First-pack'a, rana się zagoiła zostawiając po sobie bliznę. wręczyła mi odłamek, - Masz na szczęście. Uśmiechłem się do niej, bez niej musiał bym sobie boleśnie wyciągać to sam. Nie mieliśmy nic do roboty, dlatego ekipa poszła przeszukiwać zwłoki a ja zostałem, stałem w poprzedniej pozycji z przednimi kopytami połorzonymi na włazie, - Hej, "Piecemaker", tu wóz Tango 12, słyszycie mnie? Zabrałem słuchawki, - Słyszę głośno i wyraźnie. - Dobrze, tu Flash, zbieramy się za pół godziny, chłopaki wyczyściły elektrownie, jeśli ktoś jest nieopodal powiedz żeby pomógł z rannymi i niech się ładuje na ciężarówkę. - Dobra. - A, i widziałem że nieźle wam przygrzmocili, żyją wszyscy? - Tak, ja odniosłem... powierzchowne rany. - Poważne? - Nie. - Dobra, jak wam się znudzi ustawcie się w kolumnie. Odłorzyłem słuchawki, - Hej, ekipa! zbieramy się stąd za pół godziny, a reszta ma pomóc przy rannych i ładować się na ciężarówki. - Atom i Riff włączyli minutniki w Pip-Ponach i zaczeli przeszukiwać resztę zabitych. Noc była spokojna, i przez resztę drogi i wieczoru nic się nie działo. ... ... ... Wstałem rano, a następnie włączyłem radio, - Tutaj Vinyl i wiadomości w południe... - To na pewno będzie ciekawy dzień. To co powiedziałem nie mineło się z prawdą - ... gratulujemy Boombersom i Mutt'owi sukcesu w czasie bitwy o elektrownię, w czasie której zostało zabitych wielu Rebelsów, straty własne to... Nie miałem czasu słuchać, musiałem iść na lotnisko spotkać Rainbow, chciałem dowiedzieć się jak sprawuje się Sabre, po dotarciu na miejsce zauwarzyłem że jej samochodu jeszcze nie ma, weszłem więc na lotnisko i poszedłem do hangaru A1, otwarłem go i podeszłem do samolotu, pomyślałem że zrobię jej niespodziankę i podkręcę silnik, włączyłem radio i usłyszałem Jefferson Airplane - Somebody to love, zabrałem się do pracy. Po około dwóch godzinach silnik był skończony, teraz zwiększyła się prędkość maksymalna a zmniejszyło zużycie paliwa, byłem szczerze zadowolony z tego co zrobiłem, gdy miałem wyść Rainbow weszła do hangaru, - Skąd wiedziałam że tu będziesz? - Załatwiłem tą część, teraz samolot może latać. - Wiem i jestem ci za to wdzięczna. - Chcesz go przetestować?, pas wygląda na nieuszkodzony. - W sumie... Wsiadła do kabiny a ja otworzyłem wrota na ościerz, chwilę później usłyszałem świst i samolot zaczął się toczyć po pasie, stanąłem z boku a Rainbow zwiększyła ciąg, samolot wystartował!, wspiął się ku górze i opadł lotem nurkowym, potem wkręcił się w zgrabny korkociąg, samolot okrążył miasto kilka razy a potem podszedł do lądowania, kiedy perfekcyjnie siadł Rainbow wygasiła go i wyskoczuła z kabiny, - Cudo!, czuję się jak wtedy, i nawet osiągi ma lepsze! - Osiągi to moja zasługa, podregulowałem silnik i zmniejszyłem pobór paliwa. - Mistrzu!, wprawdzie powinnam cię skarcić ale tego nie zrobię. Spostrzegłem że z mojego radia leciała muzyka, pogłosiłem ją i okazał się to utwór Steppenwolf - Born to be wild. Myślałem iść do hotelu albo flash'a ale Rainbow była przeciwna, chciała mi koniecznie kupić trochę amunicji za to, wyrzekałem się tego, prosiłem ale była nieugięta, poszliśmy do "Guns and Ammo" a Dashie zakupiła mi siedemtysięcy sztuk amunicji do mojego M4, potem rozstaliśmy się a ja poszedłem do lakiernika po moją Electrę. Była zgodna z kolorem w dowodzie, błękitna Electra, miałem ją jakoś nazwać ale pomyślałem że zrobię to później, teraz napawałem się jazdą Electrą, zjechałem na stację, ale spostrzegłem że wskaźnik wskazuje że bak jest pełny, popukałem w wskaźnik, nadal uparcie twierdził że benzyny jest aż nadto, wjechałem na kanał, i przebadałem konstrukcję, miała kilka systemów oszczędzania paliwa i jak widziałem świetnie działały, czego jak czego ale benzyny mi nie braknie, spakowałem się do wozu i włączyłem radio, nie zdziwiłem się kiedy usłyszałem Acid Drinkers - Run Run Away, wyjechałem przy wtórze gitary i tekstu piosenki. Ni miałem jakiegos priorytetowego celu więc pojechałem do Flash'a, zastałem go w gabinecie, palił swoj ulubiony gatunek cygar, - A, Mutt, śmiało wejdź i rozgość się. - Dziękuję Flash. - Mów mi "Wujek Sam", tak mnie nazywają, wiesz że jesteś moim najlepszym człowiekiem? - Najlepszym? - O tak, a ta twoja Electra, myślałeś nad nazwą? - Nie, a to jakis zwyczaj? - Tak, mój imperial zwie się "Pretty Black". - Hm, nieźle, i w dodatku zgodne z lakierem. - Wiem, ale możemy przejść do informacji?, chyba po to przyjechałeś? - Tak, skołuj mi jakąś kawę albo Atom-Colę. - Już się robi. Wcisnął guzik na interkomie i powiedział, - Możesz mi przynieść dwie Atom-Cole, najlepiej schłodzone? - Tak jasne. - Więc wujku... Zaczeła się rozmowa, opowiadałem o szczegółach, nie mówiłem że mam stu procentową pewność bo nie miałem, każdy schron miał inną specyfikację i sprzęt ale wiedziałem co jest podstawą uzbrojenia. Raptem gdy mówiłem o E.P. MUTTach, weszła jego sekretarka, była zwyczajnym jednorożcem, biała grzywa, fioletowa sierść i oczy w kolorze zielonym. Zostawiła nam dwie Atom-Cole i wyszła jednak nie na długo, podjąłem przerwaną rozmowę, zakończłem ją dopiero pod wieczór, gabinet był zawalony kartkami z schematami opisami i innymi rzeczami mniej lub bardziej ważnymi, a na uboczu przy stoliczku siedziała sekretarka wraz z maszyną do pisania, - ... I to by było na tyle. - Siedzieliśmy tu cztery godziny, i "Wujek Sam" jest ci bardzo wdzięczny. - Wiem wujku, ale czy mam prawo zwać cię wujkiem? - Chłopcze, ja mam ponad czterdzieści lat, i mówiąc szczerze dziarski ze mnie dziadek, ale ja zjeżdżam już stąd i ty powinieneś zrobić to samo. - Wiem, nagadałem się za życie. Rozeszliśmy się, ja poszedłem do mojej Electry a on i sekretarka w drugą stronę. Wiedziałem że cel główny został wypełniony, pomogłem zniszczyć NEA, i mogłem już jechać, ale dokąd?. Pojechałem do hotelu, minąłem go i zatrzymałem się pod kamienicą. w jednym oknie paliło się światło, wszedłem po schodach, zza drzwi dobiegały mnie dźwięki Guns n' Roses - Paradise city. Zapukałem do drzwi, rozległo się głuche "proszę", otwarłem je i zobaczyłem lufę pozłacanego Magnum, - Mutt?, miło zę wpadłeś. - Nie w porę? - Nie, teraz zwykle siedzę sobie przy muzyce. - Mam pytanie, wiesz gdzie jest Radio Galaxy Pony News? - Wiem. - Powiesz? - Raczej, masz trochę czasu?, znam fajny klub gdzie debiutują nowe zespoły, jedziesz ze mną? - Mogę, Lewitował swoje kluczyki kiedy go powstrzymałem, - Przyjechałem Electrą. - To dobrze, nie chcę mi sie wyciągać wozu z garażu. - Zbieraj się, powiesz mi gdzie jechać. Po paru minutach byliśmy już w Elektrze, - Przemalowałeś ja? - Zgodna z dowodem. Wóz wytoczył się na pustą ulicę, jechaliśmy przy okazji rozmawiając o wozie. ... ... ... Gdy zajechaliśmy na miejsce zobaczyłem że klub ulokowano w starym hangarze, muzyka była wprost bajeczna, gdy mieliśmy wejść bramkarz zatrzymał mnie, - O co chodzi? - Masz jakiś nóż? - Nie - Scyzyk? - Nie - Chociaż rurke? - Nie nie mam, wszystko zostawiłem w... domu, Popatrzył po okolicy, wziął pustą butelkę, rozbił i wręczył mi tulipana, - Chociaż to kurde weź, Przyjąłem tulipana, - Eee, dzięki. - Nie ma za co. Wszedłem do środka, centrum stanowiła scena, z prawej i lewej strony były bary a krzeseł nie było bo na wydzielonym terenie trwała ożywiona impreza, z głośników dobiegało... coś, nie był to zwykły język, a raczej jakiś dialekt. Prowadzący po skończonej nucie oznajmił, - W związku z szaleństwem, związanym z występem Verjnuarmu, grają oni dogrywkę, utwór Laalavat Jouset! Przez salę przeleciał wielki szmer zadowolenia, widać że w klubie wszyscy świetnie się bawili, Podeszłem do Bulletstorm'a przy barze, - Więc zapisuj, RGPN znajduje się dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd. - Tyle? - A co spodziewałeś się, jakichś wskazówek? - No, jak ono wygląda? - Zwykła wierza, z nadajnikiem, jeśli pojedziesz dwa kilometry dalej dojedziesz do Cancerlotu. Z głośników popłyneły dźwięki Verjnuarmu - Laalavat Jouset, - Jedziesz ze mną? - Gdzie? - Do RGPN i Cancerlotu, może jeszcze po drodze The Rock Band. - Mogę, muszę się gdzieś przejechać. Wsłuchaliśmy się w utwór, był zajebi*cie piękny. Po utworze prowadzący próbował oznajmić że, - Teraz zagra KULT! Znowu odpowiedziały krzyki zadowolenia, popłyneła spokojna piosenka o nazwie, KULT - Hej Czy Nie Wiecie?, muszę przyznać że zgromadzenie bardzo lubiło tą piosenkę, była spokojna ale fajna. Gdy utwór się skończył Bullet oznajmił, - Nieźle, mają realne szanse na sukcesy wraz z Verjnuarmu. Zaczął przytupywać wraz z resztą sali, będąc w tłumie sam zacząłem to robić. Kolejny utwór to KULT - Krew Boga. - No stary, trza by się zbierać, za dwie godziny będą niezłe rozróby, - Czekaj niech zagra ktoś jeszcze. Znowu KULT, mieli swoje trzy piosenki na scenie i chcieli się wykazać, więc strzelili utwór KULT - Po Co Wolność?, Utwór był energiczny, wprost protest song. Gdy się zakończył wyszliśmy z klubu, pod nim stał radiowóz z logiem Boombersów, widocznie przygotowany do tłumienia ewentualnych zadym, - Ostro, oni tu tak mają? - Mutt, gdybyś został dłużej wiedziałbyś co się czasami dzieje w klubie. - Wieżę na słowo. - Rzuć mnie pod kamienicę. - Dobra, mogę. Spakowaliśmy się do Electry, wyjechałem na drogę, w wozie panowała cisza, - Jak Anioł. - Co? - Ten samochód, jest jak Anioł. - Mówisz? - No ba, słuchaj jaka cisza. Faktycznie, w samochodzie panowała cisza, i spokój. Miło że nazwał ten samochód Aniołem, miałem punkt odniesienia jak go nazwać, dojechaliśmy w ciszy pod kamienicę, - No to cześć. Wysiadł i poszedł do drzwi, już miałem odjechać gdy zobaczyłem czarnego Imperiala, to na pewno był Wujek Sam i "Pretty Black". Nie miałem pojęcia co tu się działo, i nie zamierzałem odkrywać ale żądza poznania prawdy była o wiele silniejsza, zacząłem obserwować Imperiala który skręcił do bramy obok kamienicy, wysiadł z niego Wujek Sam i ruszył na plac, podjechałem od drugiej strony placu i zobaczyłem oficera ZSRK i Wujka Sama, - Więc masz moją broń? - Mam o ile ty masz moją kasę towarzyszu. - Mam i proszę mnie nie nazywać towarzyszem, łączą nas związki czysto biznesowe. - Jasne, a więc mam tu siedem RPG-7 po uczciwej cen... Nie skończył bo strzał z trzeciego piętra kamienicy załatwił go, a raczej uśpił, widziałem jak Wuj Sam wyciąga strzałkę usypiającą, - Niezły strzał BS! - Wiem, ale od teraz się nie znamy. - Jak chcesz, hej chłopaki zabierzcie go, współpracuje z Rebelsami. spakowali się o Imperiala a ja nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, widziałem jak Wujek Sam usypia handlarza bronią a na dodatek Oficera ZSRK, musiał jakoś wejść tutaj a zakładam że się nie wkradł tylko miał "wizę", to było dość straszne ale i ciekawe, od teraz wiedziałem skąd pochodzi broń Rebelsów. Sekundę później ścianę przebiła wielka sześciokołowa ciężarówka z wielką czerwoną gwiazdą na drzwiach i ruszyła w pościg za Imperialem!, musiałem coś zrobić a nie chciałem zniszczyć Electry, ruszyłem za ciężarówką, bogacie ostrzeliwywaną przez strażników, wychyliłem się przez owarte okno i strzeliłem z Magnum w opony wielkiej ciężarówki. Kierowca na chwilę stracił kontrolę nad pojazdem ale szybko ją odzyskał, brezent wypluł kilkadziesiąt pocisków, na pace stał CKM!, strzelał ale chybiał ponieważ wężykowałem w czasie jazdy, strzeliłem na ślepo w brezent, wypadł stamtąd żołnierz w pełnym umundurowaniu szturmowym, minąłem go o włos, opony w ciężarówce strzeliły z przodu a ja zahamowałem gdy wielka ciężarówka skręciła i przewróciła się na bok taranując kilka zaparkowanych samochodów i zatrzymując się w poprzek drogi, bak został przebity i teraz obficie rozlewał benzynę. stanąłem kilka metrów od plamy, wysiadłem i zobaczyłem że z szoferki wysiada dwóch żołnierzy z karabinami, na pewno nie mieli zbyt miłych zamiarów, strzeliłem w bak pojazdu i zobaczyłem iskrę, potem benzyna się zpaliła, szybko wsiadłem do wozu i zacząłem cofać po pustej ulicy ciężarówka wybuchła zabijając obu kierowców i spalając kilka samochodów. - Cholera to miała być cicha akcja! usłyszałem Wujka Sama, zdążył wrócić okrężną drogą poniewarz miejsce w którym byliśmy było w rzeczywistości drogą otaczającą kwadrat z kilkoma skrzyżowaniami. - Gonili was. - Nie mam do ciebie żalu ale żeby zrobić bum? - Hm, no mieli karabiny, - Ch*j z tym, zbieraj się i jedź do siebie, zapomnij o tym i wiedz że Wujek Sam ma u ciebie wielki dług. - Tak jest Wujku. Popatrzyłem na odjeżdżającego Imperiala, podeszłem do martwego szturmowca którego wybuch wyrzucił aż tutaj, miał nadpalone ubrania ale nie ogień go zabił tylko fala uderzeniowa, w kieszeni munduru spoczywała mapa, - Dzięki stary. Wsiadłem do wozu i odjechałem, musiałem na spokojne sprawdzić mapę. Istotnie po przestudiowaniu jej w hotelu wiedziałem już gdzie się co znajduje lub znajdowało, mogłem bez przeszkód wyjechać na pustynię i jechać dalej, ale tego nie zrobiłem, w tamtym momencie. Gdy się połorzyłem było grubo po północy, i podejrzewałem że będę spać do południa. Następnego dnia wstałem z łóżka, wbiłem do łazienki i wziąłem przysznic, potem zjadłem, wdziałem górę pancerza, potem ją zdjąłem, potrzebowałem jakiegoś ciuchu w którym mógłbym chodzić, poszedłem na targ i zakupiłem długi płaszcz, prawie zakrywał mój uroczy znaczek. poszedłem następnie do kamienicy w której kwaterował Bulletstorm, gdy zacząłem pukać przyszedł właściciel lokalu, - Szukasz kogoś? - Tak, tu mieszka Bulletstorm, albinos, gdzie go znajdę? - Majstruje przy swoim Rodzie w garażu na podwórku. - Dziękuję. Poszedłem na podwórko, z lekkim wahaniem przeszłem przez miejsce gdzie wczoraj uśpiono Oficera, zobaczyłem ślady opon wychodzące z jednego z garaży jego wrota zostały staranowane od wewnątrz a ślady biegły do rozbitego muru. Wszedłem do garażu, i powitał mnie jego głos, - A, to ty, śmiało wbijaj, widzę że skołowaleś sobie płaszczyk. Uśmiechnął się widząc mnie w płaszczu - Hej, myślałem nad nazwą samochodu, nazwę go Tyarel. - Tyarel?, pachnie mi tu fantastyką. - Wiem dobrze o czym mówisz, Wiedziałem, w schronie mieliśmy terminal z grami, był tam genialny Fallout i Diablo 2 oraz Carmageddon i kilka innych. - Nawet nieźle, masz jakieś plany co do podróży? - Jedziemy do RGPN a potem do Cancerlotu, pomożemy naszym. - Jak tam chcesz, ja bym się nie mieszał do konfliktu. - Musimy wynegocjować pokój pomiędzy The Rock Band a Boombersami. - Chcesz zniszczyć czołg ziemniakiem?, powodzenia chyba że udowodnisz obu że to co robią i jakimi są można pogodzić. - Chcę to zrobić, sprzymierzę ich w walce przeciw NEA, a po drugie Boombersi mogli by się związać jakąś... Unią, paktem, albo umową handlową. - Możliwe, Boombersi mają wcholerę ropy i benzyny, a TRB ma w ch*j i więcej sprzętu, i znają się na technice. Gadalibyśmy tak beztrosko gdyby nie jakiś niezidentyfikowany oddział powietrzny nie przeleciał nad miastem, z dala odezwały się zenitki i wyrzutnie rakiet, - Co się kur*a dzieje?! - Nalot!, to NEA! - Lecą w stronę składów benzyny! - Dawaj do roda, jest szybszy niż Electra! Wbiliśmy do roda i odjechaliśmy w stronę składów, Bulletstorm zatrzymał się przy zenitce, - Wbijamy, musimy ich zestrzelić! - Po jakiego ch*ja to robisz?! - Co jak co ale jestem sprawiedliwy, jeśli ich zlikwidujemy zmniejszymy szanse na kolejny nalot! - No dobra! Zaczeliśmy strzelać do pegazów, spadali pod ogniem krzyżowym, nie jeden spłonął w powietrzu. Widziałem potężną masakrę, robili to ci którym kiedyś byłem, byłem żołnierzem, żywym mięsem armatnim gdybym nie zwiał z Riffem i Atom, to Atom by pewnie teraz konserwowała padający reaktor, Riff został by zestrzelony, a ja bym naprawiał jakiegoś Pattona, mogłem być tym mięsem które rzucono by na karabiny, na czołgi, na bagnety, mogłem teraz leżeć w czterech miejscach i nie oddychać, Radio przymocowane do osłony, informowalo o wielu nieprzyjacielach, po chwili zauwarzyliśmy lecące rakiety, i pociski karabinowe, nie to były Vulcany!, na przedzie leciała Rainbow za nią Thunderlane i obok niego niejaki Cash którego poznałem w "Skytrain", wszyscy obficie strzelali do NEA, pocisk Cash'a ugodził dowódcę który spadł i... wybuchł! - Tutaj Cash 12, melduję zestrzelenie dowódcy, możecie przestać napażać, poradzimy sobie, miłego wieczoru! - Tu Mutt, jesteście bandą drani!, największych skur*ysynów jakich widziałem! Zaśmiałem się a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem śmiech, - Wiem wszyscy to mówią. Teraz zaczęła mówić Rainbow, - Słyszałam z pewnych źródeł że wybierasz się do Cytadeli TRB, jak coś zwiń mnie tam. Popatrzyłem złowrogo na Bulletstorma, uśmiechnął się, - Dobra, w razie czego podskoczymy po ciebie. - Dzięki chłopie! Polecieli owiele za daleko by ich widzieć, siedzielismy przy dziale, bulletstorm popatrzył na puszkę z farbą a potem dorysował dziesięć kresek na osłonie w sumie było ich teraz piętnaście, - Teraz możemy iść siedzieć w barze, - Niee, idę szykować się do drogi, myślę o wyjechaniu za kilka dni. - Jak tam chcesz. Miałem w planie wyjazd za dwa dni, nic mnie tu nie trzymało i nie miałem po co tutaj siedzieć, poznałem 79% miasta i mieszkańców, a po drugie ciągnęła mnie ciekawość świata ale najlepsze było to że kucyki nas tutaj wprost kochały, za to że byliśmy bohaterami, za to że pomagaliśmy dzięki czemu było innym lżej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki